friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Good Friends/Episode 4
A New Friend, or MLP: Good Friends/Episode 4, is the fourth episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary Starlight Mage introduces Haiku Fluff to her new friends, but they have trouble getting along with her. Characters * Starlight Mage * Haiku Fluff * Blizzard Dash * Cobalt Brush * Lavenshy * Taffy Pie * Shining Star * Mangobelle * Sonata Jazz * Velvet Moon * Sweetie Swirl * Rarity * Snowcatcher * Feathermay Story ~(Scene: Outside Crystal High)~ (The next day, Starlight and Haiku are walking together when Blizzard Dash strolls by.) * Blizzard Dash: Sooooo, what goes on, mares? (Starlight gasped.) * Starlight Mage: Oh...Blizzard, hi. * Haiku Fluff: Hey, Blizzard Dash. * Blizzard Dash: I see you two are walking together to school. Mind if I tag along? * Haiku Fluff: Oh, sure. * Blizzard Dash: (nudging Starlight) So, how are things going for you, Starly? * Starlight Mage: They're doing okay, I guess. * Blizzard Dash: You sound like you're not in a good mood. What's wrong? * Starlight Mage: Huh? Who says I'm in a bad mood? I'm always in a good mood. * Haiku Fluff: I doubt it. * Starlight Mage: (glaring at her) Haiku. * Haiku Fluff: (laughing) Kidding! I'm kidding! * Blizzard Dash: Ha. So I take it you two knew each other. * Starlight Mage: Yep! * Blizzard Dash: But I thought you two hated each other. * Haiku Fluff: We used to, thanks to Sweetie. * Blizzard Dash: Oh. Well, it's great you girls are finally getting along. (Just then, Cobalt Brush rushes up to Blizzard.) * Cobalt Brush: Blizzard! Blizzard! Come on, you promised me you'd teach me how to play buckball! * Blizzard Dash: Don't worry, Cobalt. We'll do that after school, okay? * Cobalt Brush: Uh...sure. * Blizzard Dash: (to the girls) You girls don't mind that I've got stuff to do with Cobalt, right? * Haiku Fluff: Oh, sure. Just don't do anything that can upset him. He's my brother, after all. * Blizzard Dash: Heh. You always say that. * Starlight Mage: Bye! ~(Scene: Main Lobby)~ (Starlight's friends --- Lavenshy, Taffy Pie, Shining Star, Mangobelle, Sonata Jazz, and Velvet Moon --- gathered and talking amongst each other.) * Sonata Jazz: So, any of you guys gonna be in the talent show? * Mangobelle: I know I am. I've been practicin' with my lasso all week. * Taffy Pie: I'm definitely going to be in it! You're going to see me juggling cupcakes, and for the grand finale, I'll...Well, you'll see when it happens. * Shining Star: Oh! There's, like, this song that I totes love to sing! You'll love it. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) And I'm sure I'll be blowing your minds with the poems I wrote. * Sonata Jazz: Rockin'! And you guys are gonna see me --- * Taffy Pie: Jamming? * Lavenshy: I always love how you musical you are, Sonata. * Mangobelle: Yeah. Not to mention you always sign up for the school talent show. * Sonata Jazz: I never keep my talent to myself, brah! Sometimes you just gotta show everypony how talented you are. (to Lavenshy, frowning) Even if you're too afraid to. * Lavenshy: Huh? * Taffy Pie: We hear you singing all the time. * Shining Star: We did? (Mangobelle nudges him in the ribs.) Oh yeah! We did! * Lavenshy: Um...you guys, um...heard me singing? (The others nodded; Lavenshy shudders, hiding behind her mane.) * Sonata Jazz: Hey, come on, dude. What's wrong with showing off your talent? * Shining Star: Yeah! You have, like, the most beautiful singing voice anypony has ever heard! You are totes going to impress everypony! * Lavenshy: No, Shining. * Shining Star: (confused) So you don't want to impress everypony? * Lavenshy: It's not that. Well...it's just...I really want to be in the school talent show... (fearfully) ...but there's gonna be a lot of ponies watching. (Just then, Starlight and Haiku arrived. The friends give off glares to the latter.) * Starlight Mage: Hey guys. * Mangobelle: Uh, Starlight? (glaring at Haiku) What's she doin' here? * Starlight Mage: Don't worry, guys. Haiku's nice now. * Haiku Fluff: It's true. * Shining Star: I can't tell if that's the real Haiku. Are you sure she's secretly not a changeling? * Starlight Mage: Shining, of course I'm sure. This really is Haiku Fluff. So anyway, what were you guys talking about? * Sonata Jazz: Well, why don't ya come with us? (to the pink shy pony) Riiiiiiiight, Lavenshy? * Lavenshy: Um... ~(Scene: Hallway to Music Room)~ (On the wall near the door is a small poster that reads in bold letters "Crystal High Showcase". The eight friends walk over to it.) * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Here it is. * Taffy Pie: Isn't it amazing? * Starlight Mage: Wow! A talent show? This school does talent shows? * Sonata Jazz: You bet it does, brah. We've been convincing Lavenshy to be in it, but she won't do it. * Lavenshy: I'm sorry. It's just...it's so scary. Um...there's going to be a big crowd... (fearfully, small voice) ...watching my every move. * Starlight Mage: Hmm. Maybe I can try out. * Haiku Fluff: Really? * Starlight Mage: Well, yeah. It'll also be an opportunity for me to prove Sweetie I'm more than what she thinks I am. * Mangobelle: Oh, sugarcube. You know she's just tryin' to push your buttons. * Starlight Mage: I know... (to Lavenshy) ...but Lavenshy. I really do believe you can sing. I mean, you look like the singing type. * Lavenshy: I do? How? * Haiku Fluff: Maybe it's because you have a very quiet and sweet voice. * Lavenshy: Well...that is true. * Taffy Pie: (happily) Sing now! * Lavenshy: Wh-What? * Taffy Pie: (calling out) HEY, EVERYPONY!! (Nearby ponies turn their heads to the eight friends, much to Lavenshy's displeasure. Even the bullies heard him.) * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) What could be so important that he has to interrupt me? * Rarity: Rude. * Taffy Pie: (calling out) LAVENSHY'S GONNA SING FOR ALL OF YOU!! (gently pushes her out so everypony can see her) Here, go on! Sing your heart out! (The shy pink pegasus hid her face behind her mane. She could only manage a tiny, almost inaudible squeak.) * Sweetie Swirl: (to herself) Hmph. Well, this is getting boring already. * Feathermay: Hey, Lavenshy! Sing us a song, will ya?! Or are you gonna deafen us with your stupid and quiet voice?! * Snowcatcher: Yeah! You obviously should consider not signing up for the talent show! You're way too quiet and cowardly to sing in front of everypony! (Some ponies started laughing, including the bullies. Lavenshy whimpers, and begins to weep; Mangobelle comforts her.) * Mangobelle: Lavenshy's surely gonna be in it, and she'll stun y'all with her amazin' voice! * Velvet Moon: (to the pink pony, concerned) You okay, Lavenshy? * Lavenshy: (sniffs) Please...take me...away from those meanies. (The four bullies step up to the eight friends.) * Sweetie Swirl: What makes you think Lavenshy will be in the talent show? * Starlight Mage: Why do you care, Sweetie? This is none of your concern. * Sweetie Swirl: Well, I'm afraid it is. I'm going to be in it, and I'm going to upstage everypony. * Mangobelle: (sarcastically) Oh sure. Lil' Miss Perfect here thinks she can win everythin'. * Sonata Jazz: And just so you know, dude, this whole talent show thing is meant to be about having fun, not upstaging others. * Sweetie Swirl: Oh, look at this. The rockstar thinks she can win this year's school talent show. * Starlight Mage: Why don't you just leave us alone, Sweetie? Or me, for that matter? I haven't done anything to you. * Sweetie Swirl: Well...I heard you stole Haiku from me. * Shining Star: Stealing? Isn't that wrong? * Sweetie Swirl: I wasn't talking to you, dumb nut! * Mangobelle: Don't you dare call Shining a dumb nut, Sweetie! Now how about you do us a favor and scram! * Sweetie Swirl: Hmph. I'll see you at the talent show...to watch you fail. (to Haiku) And as for you...you better have a good reason to hang out with these freaks. (She and the other three bullies walk off. Shortly, Blizzard and Cobalt come in.) * Blizzard Dash: Huh, that was weird. Hey, guys! * Starlight Mage: Blizzard, hi! * Cobalt Brush: So, any of you going to be in the school talent show? Blizzard and I will be doing a duet. * Haiku Fluff: Oh my gosh! Bro, good luck! * Cobalt Brush: Thanks, sis! I wish you luck as well! * Blizzard Dash: (to Starlight) Hey, Starly, if you're gonna be in it...good luck! (Cobalt and Blizzard walked off.) * Haiku Fluff: Cobalt never fails to amaze me. (to Lavenshy) Uh, Lavenshy, I know you don't want to, but...are you still thinking about signing up for the talent show? * Taffy Pie: I got that taken care of! I already signed her up! * Sonata Jazz: Awesome job, Taff! * Lavenshy: (scared) What? But...But wh-what about what...Sweetie said? * Mangobelle: Lavenshy, just forget about what she said! You're not gonna hide and run because of that, are ya? (Lavenshy paws at the floor a bit.) * Lavenshy: Um...maybe... * Starlight Mage: Lavenshy, you're gonna do great. Don't worry about what others think. * Lavenshy: No! I can't do this! I just...I just can't... * Sonata Jazz: Aw, come on, dudette! Why do you hate attention so much? * Lavenshy: I...I just don't like it. I don't want too much attention. * Haiku Fluff: Lavenshy, this could be an opportunity for you. * Lavenshy: For what? * Mangobelle: To help come out of your shell, of course. Don't ya think it's time ye stop runnin' and hidin' from ponies who are complete strangers to ya? Look, I know you're a shy pony, Lavenshy, but there comes a time where you must step out of your comfort zone if ye want to have fun. So what do ya say? Will ya do it? (The pink pony thinks hard, then brightens up slightly with a response.) * Lavenshy: Okay...I'll do it. I'll try to get over my fears. * Taffy Pie: Yay! That's the spirit! (Time skip to after school.) ~(Scene: Starlight's Home)~ (Haiku looks around with awe.) * Haiku Fluff: Wow, Starlight. This is a really nice house. * Starlight Mage: Thanks, Haiku. * Haiku Fluff: I hope you're still not mad at me for siding with Sweetie before. * Starlight Mage: No, although I gotta say, it's very cold of you to do so. * Haiku Fluff: I know...But your friends don't like me at the moment. * Starlight Mage: I'm sure they will. (The lavender alicorn heard a knock at her door and goes to answer it. There, she sees Lavenshy, Taffy Pie, Shining Star, Mangobelle, Sonata Jazz, and Velvet Moon.) * Starlight Mage: Hey guys! Come on in! (The six friends entered the house.) * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) This is a nice house you've got here. * Shining Star: It looks so much nicer on the inside. * Mangobelle: It's a tad bit too fancy for my taste, but it's okay to me. (All but Starlight stared at Haiku and gave her a disgusted look before turning to Starlight.) * Mangobelle: Starlight? * Starlight Mage: Yeah? * Mangobelle: (pointing to Haiku) Why is she invited? * Sonata Jazz: Yeah. I'd like to know also. * Starlight Mage: Guys, don't be rude! I told you, she's nice now. * Taffy Pie: Certainly not to be trusted. * Lavenshy: She might make fun of me for being too nice. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Well, that sounded pretty silly, coming from the mare who's way too scared to "make fun" of somepony. * Lavenshy: Um...you meant me, right? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Yes. * Starlight Mage: Look, guys. I know you don't trust Haiku, but there's a reason as to why she sided with Sweetie. * Mangobelle: Oh yeah? What is it? Is it 'cause she thinks she's better than us? * Starlight Mage: Guys, please! Anyway, I called you all here so you can practice for the talent show. Especially for you, Lavenshy. I know you're really shy, but like Mangobelle said, there's a time where you're going to be forced to step out of your comfort zone. * Taffy Pie: (eating a cupcake) Lavenshy being brave? That's rare. (Everyone gave him a funny look.) * Taffy Pie: What? You don't normally see Lavenshy being tough and strong. * Lavenshy: Taffy's right, you know. I don't think I'm cut out to perform in front of a large crowd. * Sonata Jazz: Big or small, it's a crowd, dudette. I know you can pull it off. All you gotta do is to be confident. * Lavenshy: But...I...I... * Mangobelle: Sugarcube, just know that we're here to support ye, not make fun of ye. * Sonata Jazz: Yeah. I mean, you're not gonna shut yourself out from the world just because you made one mistake on stage, are you? * Lavenshy: But... * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) You even want to be in it. You said so yourself. * Lavenshy: (scared) Yes, but...you make one mistake and everypony can see it. I don't want to mess up. * Starlight Mage: (slightly annoyed) That's why there's something called "practice", Lavenshy. * Sonata Jazz: Just pretend you're all alone, singing to your animals. (She hands the pink pony a microphone and a jukebox next to her.) * Lavenshy: Wait...I want to do with without music. * Sonata Jazz: (shrugs) Okay. Suit yourself. (The seven ponies watching took a seat on the couch/bean bag chairs. They are met by silence, no singing. Lavenshy hides behind her mane, making an almost inaudible squeak from her mouth.) * Taffy Pie: Come on, Lavenshy! * Lavenshy: I...I'm sorry. It's too scary. * Taffy Pie: Wow. You really hate attention, don't you? * Starlight Mage: Okay. Sonata, why don't you go first? (Sonata whips out her guitar.) * Sonata Jazz: With pleasure, brah! (Lavenshy stood near Velvet, while Sonata goes up in front of the others. She starts to play her guitar. Before she begins to sing...) * Haiku Fluff: Hold it, hold it! Sonata, are you actually going to sing? * Sonata Jazz: I've sang before. I'm just gonna go out and do this amazing guitar solo I just did. * Haiku Fluff: Wow! That's very good. * Mangobelle: (angry, to Haiku) Well, how about ye keep yer mouth shut and let Sonata practice for cryin' out loud?! It's not like we want you here! * Starlight Mage: Mangobelle! * Sonata Jazz: Star, she's got a point. How do you expect us to make amends with, with, with... (pointing to Haiku, disgustedly) ...her? * Taffy Pie: You don't need a traitor like her here anymore. * Starlight Mage: Guys, come on! She's nice now! I told you already! * Mangobelle: (angry) Well, I won't believe it! Haiku, get the hay out of here, 'cause Starlight wants nothin' to do with ya, ya hear?! (Haiku stands up, angry tears in her eyes.) * Haiku Fluff: W-Well...how about you get a life and find somepony else to pick on?! (She bolts out the door, never coming back.) * Starlight Mage: Haiku, wait! * Mangobelle: What do ye need to go after her for, Starlight? She'd ruined her life if we didn't come here sooner! (Starlight gets in her face.) * Starlight Mage: (angry) Ruin my life? Ruin my life?! You literally told her to get a stinkin' life! I was trying to get you guys to get along and be friends again, but Mangobelle, you just had to rush in and ruin everything! Thanks to you, Haiku probably hates me! * Mangobelle: (angry) Oh, so now you're gonna blame this all on me, are ya? Well, I'm not havin' it! Do you have any idea who you're hangin' out with? * Starlight Mage: (angry) Mangobelle, Haiku apologized! She's nice now! What part of that do you not understand? * Mangobelle: (angry) Maybe it's the fact that she's nice! And there's no such thing as a nice bully! Now I demand an explanation as to why she dumped ye! * Starlight Mage: (angry) She's not a bully anymore, Mangobelle! She is my friend now! And you know what? It's not because she doesn't like me anymore! It's because Sweetie forced her into being her friend! There, you've got an explanation, like you wanted to hear! Does THAT make you happy?! * Mangobelle: (angry) But still, that doesn't give her any excuse! * Starlight Mage: (angry) And you're so quick to judge her. Why can't you understand that she's changed now? Is it because you're dumber than you look to get it through your thick skull? * Mangobelle: (angry) You BETTER apologize for that!! * Starlight Mage: (sarcastically) Oh, and what are you gonna do about it? (Mangobelle growls and charges toward Starlight, who instantly conjures up a force field around the red mare.) * Starlight Mage: (sarcastically) Have you forgotten that I'm an alicorn, Mangobelle? * Mangobelle: (angry) Get me outta here!! * Starlight Mage: No! (Mangobelle growls again. Starlight makes the force field disappear and tackles Mangobelle down to the floor. With one strong kick, she is knocked off the red pony. Starlight grabs her by the tail, but is bucked in the face. Starlight flies straight up into the ceiling and swifts down to Mangobelle to firmly grab onto her tail. She swings her around and throws her into a wall.) * Starlight Mage: (angry) You know what, Mangobelle? Why don't you get out of here?! Get out of my house and get out of my life, because I hate you! * Mangobelle: (angry) Oh yeah?! Fine! I'll do that! I'll get out of your way! (She angrily leaves the house. Starlight now looks at her other friends -- Taffy, Lavenshy, Velvet, Shining, and Sonata -- with slight anger. Sonata is the first to react.) * Sonata Jazz: (angry) Dudette, what was that?! * Starlight Mage: (angry) Do you want me to tell you to get out, Sonata? (Sonata flares up her wings, pawing at the ground.) * Sonata Jazz: (angry) You don't tell me what to do! * Starlight Mage: (angry) You wanna fight too, huh? Well, let's go! (And before they could begin, Shining steps in between them.) * Shining Star: Stop! Girls, fighting is pointless! We can't lose any more friends over a little fight. Now Starlight, either you apologize or we end this friendship right here and now. (Realizing what they're doing, both mares sighed and looked at each other with an apologetic smile.) * Sonata Jazz: I'm really sorry, dudette. I don't know what came over me. * Starlight Mage: Me too. I guess...when Mangobelle got angry at me, I'' got angry. * '''Sonata Jazz:' (holds out a hoof) Friends? * Starlight Mage: (touches Sonata's hoof) Friends. * Shining Star: Good. You two made up. Now promise you'll never fight like that again. * Starlight & Sonata: Promise. * Shining Star: Good. * Sonata Jazz: So...Starlight. You were telling the truth, right? Haiku is actually nice? * Starlight Mage: Yes. I tried to tell you guys, but you wouldn't believe me. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Is it true? * Shining Star: So Haiku is nice? Wait, I thought she hung out with Sweetie and her gang. * Starlight Mage: Well, she's not friends with them anymore. I wished you guys believed me sooner. * Taffy Pie: We could have if Mangobelle wasn't such a meanie pants to her. * Lavenshy: Starlight, we're so sorry we didn't believe you. * Starlight Mage: It's all okay, guys. Really. Now I just gotta figure out how to get Mangobelle back with us. * Sonata Jazz: It's going to be really tough, Star. Mangobelle is one stubborn mare. * Starlight Mage: (smiling fiercely) Well, stubborn or not, I'll get her to be our friends again... (unsure) ...Somehow --- To be continued... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)